brojectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Pizza Oven
Ultimate Pizza Oven was the third episode of the first season of Brojects. It premiered on Cottage Life on April 10, 2014. Synopsis The Buckles brothers, Andrew and Kevin, want to create the ultimate Margherita and Margarita experience: fresh, piping-hot Neapolitan-style Margherita pizzas paired with tasty frozen Margarita cocktails. The brothers, with some consulting with their engineer pal Walker, set about converting a potbelly charcoal BBQ into a pizza oven and an old exercise bike into the human-powered blender. With friends and family on their way, the boys are in a race against the clock to get their outdoor kitchen ready in time for the big party. Summary While cooking onions, Kevin falls asleep on the couch. The onions end up burning, smoking up the cabin and setting off the fire alarm. The near-fire inspires the duo to create an outdoor cooking solution. Since Kevin's wife, Christie has a birthday coming up and her favorite food is pizza, they settle upon building a mobile pizza kitchen. Andrew goes to the local home improvement store and checks out their selection of BBQ. He stumbles upon the clearance section where he finds a kettle-style BBQ for only $20 that is missing its legs. Upon returning to the cottage, with his BBQ, he is mocked by Kevin for his frugality. Kevin reveals however that he never had any intention to use the legs and that he is merely mocking Andrew to "keep him on his toes". In this episode, besides the main build of Ultimate Pizza Oven, Andrew also builds the Blender Bike. While Kevin is building the frame from the pizza oven, Andrew goes blueberry picking. He devises a blueberry picker by re-purposing a plastic food container. Production Credits Cast *Hosts: Andrew Buckles, Kevin Buckles, Brian Walker *Appearances by Christie Buckles, Shannon Buckles, Annie Barbour Crew *Created by Andrew Buckles and Kent Sobey *Directed by Kent Sobey *Produced by Kent Sobey, Andrew Buckles, Howard Ng *Directors of Photography: Rob Barnett *Editor: Jamie Spurway *Music by Jingle Punks *Sound Mixer/Editor: Dino Cuzzolino *Sound Recordist: Bryan Melanson *B-Camera Operator: Kris Booth *Additional Recording by: David Richardson *Production Manager: Alex Coles *Production Cordinator: Jenna MacMillan *Construction Coordinator: Tyler Ryan *Head Carpenter: Shane Delorey *Catering by: Annie Barbour *Researcher: Richard Eng *Post-Production Manager: Jenna MacMillan *Assistant Editor: Christopher Martone *Motion Graphics/Titles by Jamie Spurway *Publicity/Digital Marketing by Julie Giles, GreenHAT Digital Trivia *This build was also inspired by an earlier brick pizza oven that the brothers built many years prior to the show. This earlier build was not nearly as successful: weather caused serious deterioration and the brothers often complained of sand from the eroding brick and mortar. *The crew had a fog machine on hand to enhance the smoke arising from the burning onions in the opening scene. They discovered, however, that actually burning onions could create a decent smoke effect on their own. Later in Season 1, while filming the opening scene for the Ultimate Smokehouse episode, which also required a smoke-filled cabin, the crew resorted to using burning onions to acheive the effect. *In the scene depicting Kevin's day job as an IT technician, the person he is seen assisting is actually one of the Brojects camera assistants. Images Pizzaoven1.jpg Pizzaoven2.jpg Pizzaoven3.jpg Pizzaoven4.jpg Pizzaoven5.jpg Pizzaoven7.jpg Pizzaoven8.jpg Pizzaoven9.jpg Pizzaoven10.jpg Pizzaoven11.jpg Pizzaoven12.jpg Pizzaoven13.jpg Pizzaoven14.jpg Pizzaoven15.jpg Quotes Kevin *Andrew makes all kinds of crazy pizza; broccoli and stuff like that on it. I pretend it’s good, but it’s really kinda gross." *"What a meatball." *"This is why I have to be constantly not doing my project and keep an eye on you for this complete idiocy." *"Computer stuff is all so ethereal." Andrew *"We need a pizza oven like you need a bath". *"Barbeque’s legless, my brother’s brainless." *"I wouldn’t say I stole these from a church…" *"Kevin likes to try and make me feel small so he feels big. Kevin is quite large, so I don’t think he needs to make me feel small". *"How do you like your margaritas? Chewy?"